Negative pressure wound therapy is one method that is used to treat certain wounds or sores on people. In general, a bandage is placed over a wound site, and connected to a pump. The pump provides suction, creating a negative pressure under the bandage at the wound site. Exudates and other materials are removed from the wound site, and the wound healing progresses.
Some negative pressure wound therapy systems utilize large pumps because they require a canister, or other structure for storing exudates and other liquids removed from the wound site. Such systems can inhibit or interfere with a patient's movement during treatment and are generally large and cumbersome. Moreover, a patient can feel uncomfortable moving around with such a large pump and/or device being associated with his/her body.
On the other hand, there are certain negative pressure wound therapy systems that do not require such canisters as the exudates and other materials are stored within the disposable bandage. One such system/bandage is made available by Kalypto Medical, LLC. of Mendota Heights, Minn.
Since the device/system does not require a canister, a handheld pump (or other generally smaller pump) may be used in association with these types of bandages. For example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0299306 (assigned to the present applicant and the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a small pump that is used in association with such a bandage (that collects and stores liquids/exudates within the bandage). The pump disclosed therein utilities a controller module and a small pump in a pump module.
However, while such a device is beneficial and has significant advantages over the prior art systems and devices, it would be beneficial to minimize the components of the pump module, as it is believed that the pump is the structure most likely to fail in the device and require replacing and/or become contaminated requiring disposal of same.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to minimize the time associated with switching out the pump module should a failure occur.
Finally, it would also be beneficial to minimize the amount of time needed for a clinician or practitioner to check on the status of the device.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.